


lets meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well

by mikotoh



Series: ive been down on my knees, and you just keep on getting closer [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Bar, Gay John Marston, Glory Hole, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsanitary, can i make that a thing, cock slut john marston, for arthur anyway, idk why its not spelled cum swallowing but, kind of???, mutual glory hole use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikotoh/pseuds/mikotoh
Summary: Arthur visits a glory hole.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: ive been down on my knees, and you just keep on getting closer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	lets meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well

It was the 21st century.

It was a time of free love, and a time of less and less discrimination over one's sexuality with each passing day into modern times.

Arthur knew this, logically. And yet, he couldn't help but continue to act only in secret upon his wants and desires, like a child desperately gorging on candy hidden from their parents.

He'd been to this gay bar before, numerous times. He'd gone to the bathroom and seen the hole in the divider between the very last stall and the one next to it.

He'd just never found the courage to act on it until now. Or maybe it was cowardice, instead, driven out of shame at the thought of a partner actually seeing him indulging in such hungers.

Whatever it was, it meant that tonight, at some point after midnight, Arthur made his way to the men's bathroom and entered after taking in a deep breath, walking to the last stall and shutting the door behind him with a click of the lock.

Now all there was to do was sit and wait.

And wait he did, to the point that Arthur just about gave in and left due to impatience.

But he didn't, and right as he decided to stay, he heard the bathroom door open.

Arthur froze in place and tried to stay quiet as he heard the stranger quickly using the urinal and then washing their hands. For a second there he figured he was out of luck, but as he watched the stranger's black leather boots through the gap between the stall door and the floor, he noticed them turn in place towards his direction.

For a moment they didn't move any further, and he could feel his whole body clam up- although he wasn't sure if it was from anxiety or anticipation. Or perhaps some bizarre mix of both.

And then, the boots slowly started to walk down the row of stalls until they reached the second to last one, before stepping inside.

Arthur could have sworn his heart was just about to burst out of his chest.

This was a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea. Maybe if he just got up and left, right now, he could pretend this never happened. Save whatever ounce of dignity his soul had left.

But a rough, calloused hand with painted nails suddenly reaching through the hole and gesturing towards him made him nearly jump out of his skin- as well as completely wipe his mind of any intention to leave, in just a moment's notice.

Arthur quickly hopped up from sitting on the toilet, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, before fumbling with his belt and the zipper on the front of his pants.

On the other side of the wall he could hear a short, quiet chuckle, clearly belonging to another man and clearly laughing at his practically tangible inexperience.

Whatever. It was now or never. He'd have plenty of time to be embarrassed later.

Arthur hesitated for one last second before finally pulling his cock out from his pants, biting his lip as he moved forward to gingerly push it into the hole. Once it was all the way through he pressed both of his hands onto the dividing wall and ducked his head in slightly, trying to keep his balance as he braced himself for what was (hopefully) about to happen.

It was a good thing he did, too, because the man on the other side wasted no time in wrapping both hands around Arthur's cock and stroking him at an ever-quickening pace. Arthur groaned quietly and felt his nails scrape across the plastic wall.

After a minute or two he drew in a ragged breath as he felt the stranger's tongue start to glide up and down his cock, seemingly covering every inch of skin in saliva before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. He was certain his face was now flushing bright red.

Arthur couldn't keep a louder moan from escaping his lips as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the divider in another attempt to steady himself, hands eventually moving up to grip onto the edge of the wall.

He'd definitely need a shower after all this.

Another chuckle from the other man as he moved in and brought the rest of Arthur's cock into his mouth, only pausing for a moment before humming and taking it all the way down his throat.

Arthur could have died right then and he would have died happy, albeit incredibly embarrassed as well if he did go to the pearly gates and had to explain exactly what had happened. At least he was in such a daze he couldn't stop and think about what some sort of higher power would say about what he was currently doing.

Not that he'd believed in anything like that for a long time, anyway.

As he tried to regain his focus, the stranger swirled his tongue around the base of Arthur's cock before pulling up- only to push his mouth back down faster than before, eventually setting into a steady rhythm of moving along the other man.

Arthur gritted his teeth and felt his hips thrust just a little into the wall, eliciting what he thought was the first moan from the other man so far. It turned him on way more than he wanted to admit, and even though it seemed like they'd only just started he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

Perhaps the stranger could sense this, or maybe he was just as impatient to get off, but soon enough he was bobbing his head even faster and running his tongue across the head of Arthur's cock whenever he reached it. 

Arthur gripped down tighter onto the divider and let out increasingly louder moans as he felt that same old tightness grow in the lower half of his body, before it finally peaked and he came with a low grunt while the other man was still holding himself down to the hilt.

He started to panic for a moment and nearly pulled back through the wall- but to his surprise the stranger held him there with a tighter bite around his cock. Not to the point that it hurt, but enough that Arthur stopped moving and let the rest of his seed pump down the man's throat. 

It was only when the clench of his jaw softened and he suddenly heard the sound of the stranger's own belt and zipper moving that Arthur finally jutted back from the hole into his stall.

And then, as a voice rang out and he realized it was in fact his very own, Arthur spoke the first words between them during their encounter.

"... I can help you with that."

The metallic clinking paused in the adjoining stall for a moment, before the sound continued followed by the stranger slowly sliding his own erect cock through the opening.

Arthur swallowed hard and hesitantly crouched down next to the wall. He wasn't sure _why_ he'd even said anything at all, considering he'd only ever been on the receiving end of this sort of thing before and never actually _given_ it to a man, but… something compelled him to anyway. It was a completely new feeling he didn't exactly know how to put into words.

Fortunately for Arthur though he still knew more or less what to do, thanks to the aforementioned times being the receiver and also copious amounts of porn. 

From then on it proceeded just about the same as before, with Arthur surprising himself as his apparent lack of a gag reflex and the other man moaning out in ecstasy a lot louder than he had- but he relished every single sound he could get out of the stranger's mouth and the thought of getting caught didn't even cross his mind in his state of pure bliss.

When it seemed like the other man was going to cum Arthur pulled back and held his mouth open as he kept on stroking his cock with one hand, flinching only slightly when the stranger reached his climax and spurted out onto his tongue. 

Arthur swallowed the seed without much hesitation before letting go and sitting back on his heels to catch his breath.

After a couple moments of silence he watched the pair of boots turn and exit the stall to head to the entrance of the restroom, pausing for a second at the door before finally leaving.

Only when he was certain the stranger was long gone did he too leave his stall, avoiding looking at his reflection in the mirror on his way out as he started the long solitary trek back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this fic literally kept me up one night. and then. i wrote it. and it spiraled out of control.
> 
> title is from the song w.a.m.s. by fall out boy


End file.
